Pansy and Dudley
by RWB
Summary: 100 drabbles. Made for a challenge.
1. Chapter 1: Forgotten

Sometimes she wishes she would just be forgotten. She is, and will forever seen as the one who betrayed the Boy-who-lived.

No matter what she does, that weight is always on her shoulders. Whenever she ventures into the Wizarding World, she's met with scorn.

But she left that world, cold and unfeeling, for one that she once shunned. One where there is enough warmth even for her.

And that is where she first met him.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

She has a secret that he must not learn of. He's a muggle. She's a witch.

Yet somehow he can tell. Does magic maybe smell? Or is he more than what he seems?

But she can't quite keep track of this, when he tells her she's pretty.

Has she a face like a pug? She would not agree. But pretty, no, that isn't her, her features aren't grand.

But perhaps this young muggle here, her plain face can stand.


	3. Chapter 3: Cinnamon

He ask her if she likes her tea, and she can't help but smile.

The smell of cinnamon fills the air, a smell that she holds dear. When she was but six years of age, her mother brewed her tea.

It was cinnamon tea, and she loves it now as then.

She can not help but laugh out loud, at the young man's discomfort.

The strong smell of cinnamon, that is not quite his thing. But that might change, she feels, and she pulls him close.

Their lips lock and they both feel chills, the pleasant sort, that is.


	4. Chapter 4: Whore

She meets with Dudley often, but now her luck's run out. Found by a remnant of the Dark Lord's guard, she knows she is a goner.

"Consorting with a muggle? How crass, my young lass." He's not a Death Eater, but supremacist he's still. "Wish to be his whore?"

She finds herself shaken, when suddenly he falls. Dudley stepped in from behind, and punched the man with glee.

Pansy draws her wand, and Dudley helps her flee.


	5. Chapter 5: Pudding

There was always something about pudding that Dudley couldn't resist.

Pudding was soft and delectable. He was tough as nails, and he probably tasted worse than those nails.

Pudding would jiggle when you poked it. If you poked Dudley, you'd be more likely to break your finger.

But Pudding wouldn't giggle when you ran your fingers down it's back. It would not nibble at your lips. It wouldn't blush when you stroked it's nose.

Pudding was great, Dudley thought.

But Pansy was so much better.


	6. Chapter 6: Fancy

He brings her to a Muggle clothing shop. She grimaces at the thought.

She's seen the muggle girls, running around in little but their underwear.

She might have lost her standing in society, but she has more dignity than that.

But she is stunned when they arrive. The clothing shop is almost as big as half as all of Diagon Alley.

And it has more kinds of clothes than she thought existed. She can't help but gawk at the spectacle.

Dudley laughs at her.

"I knew you would fancy it".


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen

Winter arrives so early that year. Pansy embraces the chill.

She always did love the snow, and the days in front of the fireplace.

But then she sees him.

He quivers, and shakes in a erratic pattern, then becomes still, as if frozen.

And then he tells her of the dementors.

She may love it, but the chill of winter will never be his friend again.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

Dudley feels a haunting chill.

He turns to find his girl in the long spindly arms of the grim reaper.

But as he tries to take her back, he cannot move a limb.

The Reaper gently bows down and kisses her.

She stirs but does not truly wake.

Then the reaper comes for him.

Dementor.

Suddenly he's shaken out of his daze, and he's in his own bed.

"Same nightmare?", Pansy asks.

Damp of cold sweat, he answers: "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9: Awake

She sits with Dudley, as he shakes.

She wished the winter would be over, as he quakes.

Whatever trauma this is, it keeps him awake.

So she heads back into that old world for the shortest while.

And then she returns, bearing a sizable purple vial.

Dudley drinks, and falls into a sleep that's without trial.

The Dreamless Sleep Potion, removes the pain.

"Thank you Snape", Pansy whispers, as she lies down upon her bed again.


	10. Chapter 10: Chess

Pansy moves her pawn forward.

"Checkmate again"

Dudley reddens, his embarrassment clear.

"Chess is not my thing" He says. "I'm much better in the ring."

She lets out a shrill laugh.

He answers it with a booming one of his own.

"Look at us", He says. "Me the brawn, and you the brain."

Pansy smiles, but keeps a certain redhead in mind.

She then says: "Chess does not require a mastermind."


End file.
